learning about dragons
by levysredfox
Summary: Seu dragão estava perto. De acordo com o anuncio, nos arredores de um vilarejo dentro de Fiore. Dois dias de viagem, três no máximo, e ele estaria lá e finalmente teria a chance de confronta-lo. A ideia parecia perfeita até Levy abrir a boca.
1. Chapter 1

Levy olhava despreocupadamente o quadro de missões da Fairy Tail, procurando algo com o que ela pudesse lidar sozinha. Claro, ela adoraria partir em outra missão com Jet e Droy, ou com Lucy, ou até mesmo com... Não, esqueça. Ela precisava pagar o aluguel, no final das contas. Tinha que fazer algo sozinha só para variar.

- LEEEEEEEEEEEVY! – Ela ouviu Jet e Droy gritando as suas costas e suspirou, se preparando para a decepção que estava prestes a proporcionar aos seus amigos mais antigos.

- Oi pessoal – Levy respondeu, sorrindo sem graça.

- Por que não tinha nos dito que a Shadow Gear ia sair em outra missão? – Jet perguntou.

- Bom... Porque nós não vamos. Ou melhor, vocês não vão. Eu preciso de dinheiro para o aluguel – Ela respondeu, mais sem graça ainda.

- Ah... – Os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo, claramente decepcionados.

- Mas quando eu voltar, nós podemos fazer algo juntos – Ela tentou anima-los – Uma missão de uma semana, como nós velhos tempos antes de... – Levy se interrompeu no meio da frase, sem saber ao certo como se referir aos sete anos que passara na ilha, sem sentir o tempo passando e sem poder ajudar seus amigos.

Mas não era só isso, ela pensou.

Mesmo antes, eles não saiam mais para longas missões, passando uma semana – ou as vezes, até mesmo um mês – fora, resolvendo todo o tipo de coisa.

Eles não saiam para uma missão dessas desde Gajeel a protegeu naquele dia, contra o ataque de Laxus. Desde então, a Shadow Gear só saia para missões rapidas.

- COMBINADO! – Jet e Droy gritaram ao mesmo tempo enquanto se afastavam, deixando Levy novamente encarando o quadro.

Foi quando ela viu.

_EXTERMINIO DO DRAGÃO METALICANA_

_RECOMPENSA: 600.000 JEWELS_

_INFORMAÇÕES..._

Ela não teve tempo nem para piscar, muito menos para terminar de ler. Simplesmente arrancou o cartaz do quadro e saiu correndo até o parque onde havia visto Gajeel e Lily alguns minutos atrás.


	2. Chapter 2

- Gajeel, onde você está? - Levy corria pelo parque, gritando, perdida em seu próprio desespero para encontrar o Dragon Slayer e ajuda-lo a encontrar o dragão que ele tinha como pai - Gajeel!

- Que gritaria é essa, baixinha? - Gajeel disse, sonolento, encostado em uma árvore não muito longe - Nós não nos vimos a... 15 minutos atrás? Talvez 30? Ou será que isso já é o suficiente para fazer com que você sinta minha falta?

- Cale a boca! - Ela disse, mas podia sentir que seu rosto esquentava enquanto caminhava em direção a ele - Se você não quer ver a missão que tenho para te mostrar, eu vou embora.

Missão? Gajeel pensou, confuso. Eles nunca haviam saído em uma missão juntos, nem antes e nem depois da ilha. Claro, eles haviam ido atrás do relógio, mas ele não chamava aquilo de missão, exatamente. Levy sempre procurava um de seus fanboys, se não os dois, quando precisava sair para uma missão. Ele tentou não parecer interessado, mas havia uma parte dele que estava realmente animada com a ideia de sair com Levy em uma missão.

- De que diabos você está falando? - Ele disse, arrancando o papel que ela estava segurando.

Depois de ler o anuncio, ele congelou. Não só Metalicana estava por perto, como também havia alguém que queria extermina-lo. Era óbvio que Levy não estava chamando-o para esta missão, mas sim tentando alerta-lo. Uma parte dele murchou, ela não queria ir com ele em uma missão, afinal.

A outra parte não sabia como reagir.

Seu dragão estava perto. De acordo com o anuncio, nos arredores de um vilarejo dentro de Fiore. Dois dias de viagem, três no máximo, e ele estaria lá e finalmente teria a chance de confrontá-lo.

A ideia parecia perfeita até Levy abrir a boca.

- Então, quando partimos? - Ela colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Nós estamos saindo em uma missão? Com Levy? - Lily disse, enquanto se aproximava com um suco de kiwi nas mãos - Encontrei uma lanchonete com um suco de kiwi muito bom aqui por perto, nós poderíamos pegar um lanche para viagem - Ele assentiu para si mesmo, como se aquela fosse a ideia mais brilhante que ele tivera em séculos.

- Eu não sei do que vocês dois estão falando. Eu vou sozinho. Esta é a _minha_ busca.


	3. Nota

n/a: Então, eu não sei se alguém vai realmente ler essa fanfic (além de você isabela, porque você sabe que estou escrevendo isso só porque você adora encher o meu saco), mas não custa escrever essa nota minima para avisar que só vou postar as sextas, sábados e domingos (e se rolar algum feriado, provavelmente vou postar também). Hmmm... então é isso. Obrigada por ler etc etc e eu sei que até agora não tem nada demais, mas eu espero que isso vá melhorando com o tempo (esta é a ideia, pelo menos). Adeus, peasants.


	4. Chapter 3

Levy, com Lily ao seu lado, observou enquanto Gajeel ia embora. Seus sentimentos estavam divididos ao meio. Enquanto uma parte dela compreendia que isso era algo que o Dragon Slayer deveria fazer sozinho, outra parte queria desesperadamente ir atrás dele e ajuda-lo com tudo o que ela tinha.

Ela olhou para Lily, que obtinha um olhar tão conflitante quanto o seu.

- Você acha que deveriamos...? – O Exceed não terminou a pergunta, mas ela entendeu. Ele queria seguir Gajeel.

Levy olhou na direção que o Dragon Slayer havia tomado, lembrando-se das palavras que ele havia lhe dito uma vez.

"Eu vou torna-la grande".

Aquilo acontecera a muito tempo atrás, antes do exame Classe S, quando ele havia se oferecido para ser seu parceiro. Levy acreditava que provavelmente não passaria da primeira prova, e graças a Gajeel, ela acabou acreditando que seria capaz. E ela não apenas passou da primeira prova, graças ao apoio que ele lhe dera, como também sobreviveu ao ataque da Grimoire Heart, graças ao jeito como ele a protegera.

E ainda assim, não era apenas isso. Não se tratava de uma divida, se tratava de amizade, ou talvez até mesmo de algo mais, algo que ela não conseguia entender.

Levy sabia que Gajeel conseguiria chegar lá sozinho, sabia que ele iria encontrar Metalicana. E, ainda assim, uma voz em sua cabeça sussurrava que algo daria errado e ele precisaria dela. Ela não sabia dizer se era apenas sua imaginação, algo baseado em um desejo profundo de que o Dragon Slayer também precisasse da proteção dela, assim como ela precisa da dele.

Foi quando ela notou que era isso. Sua decisão estava tomada.

Para falar a verdade, sua decisão estava tomada a partir do momento em que ela tirara aquele pedido do quadro.

- Vamos – Ela disse a Lily, e então ambos partiram, enquanto as primeiras gotas de chuva começavam a atingir o chão.

* * *

n/a: Sei que esse capitulo conseguiu ser ainda mais curto que os outros, mas ele é só uma "introdução" para o inicio da missão. A partir daqui, pretendo fazer capítulos maiores e com mais ação. Enfim! Espero que gostem :3 E muito muito obrigada pelas reviews.


	5. Chapter 4

Levy e Lily seguiram Gajeel, tentando manter uma distancia segura, assim o Dragon Slayer não os notaria. Eles falavam o minimo possível, e quando falavam era apenas sobre coisas extremamente importantes, conscientes de que a audição daquele que estavam seguindo era ótima. Levy sentia que havia algo terrivelmente errado com essa missão. Por que alguém mandaria tal pedido para a Fairy Tail, onde está Gajeel, o aprendiz de Metalicana? Era óbvio que ninguém na guilda aceitaria a missão em consideração ao amigo e que, uma hora ou outra, tal pedido cairia nas mãos dele.

Quanto mais Levy pensava no assunto, mais boba ela se sentia. Ela sequer hesitara quando vira o pedido, simplesmente sairá como uma louca gritando por Gajeel. Ela não podia evitar o pensamento de que talvez tivesse metido seu amigo em uma grande encrenca.

"E como estes pensamentos fracos vão ajuda-la?" As palavras do Dragon Slayer ecoaram em sua cabeça, fazendo com que ela se lembrasse de que só é fraca quando acredita que é. Ela sabia que, mesmo tendo agido precipitadamente, fizera a coisa certo ao entregar o pedido a Gajeel. Era de Metalicana que estavam falando, afinal.

Armação ou não, Levy estaria lá por Gajeel, do mesmo jeito como ele sempre estava lá por ela.

Esse foi seu ultimo pensamento antes que alguém a agarrasse pelas costas e pressionasse a mão contra sua boca.

Levy começou a se remexer, tentando escapar do aperto que agora a segurava contra o corpo de alguém, enquanto Lily tomava sua forma de batalha, pronto para lutar contra o rapaz que a estava segurando. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, inúmeros outros homens apareceram, cercando os dois na floresta, enquanto Gajeel começava a sumir no horizonte.

- Fique longe dele, garotinha – Disse o homem que segurava Levy, apertando ainda mais o braço e a deixando sem folego – Essa é a missão dele, não a sua.

- Como vocês...? – Lily começou a dizer, ao mesmo tempo em que um dos homens se colocou a sua frente. Ele era um mago, Levy notou enquanto observava as mãos do sujeito começavam a se transformar em duas longas espadas de gelo.

Mesmo se parecendo com o mesmo tipo de magia que Gray usava, ela podia notar algo diferente no ar. A pressão era diferente da que o Ice Maker costumava causar, era maior e também mais perigosa. Levy observou enquanto Lily erguia a espada, preparando-se para a luta.

- Não se incomode, James – disse uma voz que se aproximava – eu cuido dele. Sabe como é, Exceed para Exceed.

E de trás da multidão ele surgiu, um Exceed em sua plena forma de batalha.

Os pontos se juntaram naturalmente na cabeça de Levy enquanto ela observava o Exceed se aproximar lentamente de Lily.

- Nós deveriamos pelo menos nos apresentar, uh? – O gato começou a falar – Eu sou River, e esse é James, o Dragon Slayer do gelo.

* * *

n/a: sei que River não é um nome normal, mas pretendo explicar no próximo capitulo, que vai sair amanhã mesmo se eu parar em casa hue. espero que gostem :3


	6. Chapter 5

- River, uh? – Lily perguntou, empunhando sua espada – Esse não me parece um nome comum para um gato. Sou Phanterlily, e esta é Levy – Ele movimentou a cabeça na direção da maga.

- Nós sabemos quem vocês são – o Exceed disse, sarcasticamente – Nós sabemos tudo sobre a guilda de vocês, Fairy Tail. Ou vocês acham que simplesmente saimos distribuindo pedidos pelas guildas?

Levy arregalou os olhos, dando-se conta do que realmente estava acontecendo. Não seria coincidencia demais aqueles homens estarem ali, um Dragon Slayer entre eles, tão perto de onde Metalicana supostamente estava? Provavelmente foram eles que fizeram o pedido na guilda. Mas a única coisa que não se encaixava era: Por que? Afinal de contas, se um deles era um Dragon Slayer, não existiria motivo para pedir para outro mago fazer tal caça.

A não ser que fosse tudo uma armadilha para pegar Gajeel.

Lily deve ter se dado conta da mesma coisa, pois não hesitou ao se jogar na direção de River. Mas este já esperava pelo ataque, e bloqueou-o com perfeição, movendo-se para a esquerda. Os dois começaram então uma luta de igual para igual, as habilidades de ambos parecendo se igualar. Apesar de Lily ter mais experiencia com espadas devido ao tempo que passou em Edolas, River parecia ser maior e mais forte, e sabia como usar tais atributos ao seu favor. Ele se atirava na direção de Lily, tentando leva-lo ao chão, mas este conseguia se desviar rapidamente, fazendo com que seu adversário quase atingisse o chão diversas vezes, tendo que se desviar dos ataques repentinos de Lily, indo cada vez mais para o lado mais distante de Levy. Apesar disto, ele só se distanciava do lado direito, e parecia nunca usar a espada que segurava em sua mão direita, sempre apelando para ataques corporais.

Levy acompanhava a batalha com olhos avidos e estudiosos, tentando capturar cada detalhe. Ela tentava achar algum ritmo nos ataques de River, para então descobrir como furar um de seus ataques. A maga sabia que tal atitude era inutil pois, mesmo que descobrisse, ela não conseguiria comunicar a Lily enquanto sua boca estivesse sendo calada. Mas mesmo assim ela continuou tentando, acompanhando cada passo e cada tropeço que o Exceed dava.

Depois de alguns minutos acompanhando, ela encontrou a brecha que esperava. Ela continuou acompanhando a luta pacientemente, esperando para que o aperto em sua boca diminuísse. Quando isto aconteceu, ela mordeu a mão do rapaz que a segurava, ganhando apenas tempo o suficiente para gritar:

- Lily, a esquerda! A espada é uma dis...- E então sua boca estava sendo tapada de novo, e havia uma faca em seu pescoço. Apesar de não ter conseguido contar a Lily que a arma era apenas uma distração, já que River era canhoto, ela esperava que o que tinha conseguido dizer fosse o suficiente.

- Se você quiser viver por mais alguns minutos – O homem que a segurava disse com uma voz fria e cruel – é melhor ficar com essa boquinha calada.

Mas, felizmente, Lily entendeu o que ela quis dizer. Ele simulou um ataque de frente, e quando River desviou, ele manejou a espada para a esquerda rapidamente, acertando em cheio. O seu adversário caiu de joelhos, o lado esquerdo de suas costas sangrando sem parar.

- Ei, você – Ele disse para Lily – Quer saber por que meu nome é River? – O Exceed apenas assentiu – porque James me encontrou dentro de um rio – Ele deu um sorriso de lado antes de cair para frente. Aquelas foram suas ultimas palavras.

James soltou um grito de frustração e dor e atacou Lily repentinamente, fazendo com que o Exceed caisse para frente, derrotado e de volta a sua forma original.

O Dragon Slayer olhou para Levy com um sorriso cruel e um olhar ameaçador.

- Agora, garotinha, é a sua vez de pagar o preço.

* * *

Explicando a lógica de Levy: River só se desviava para a esquerda, o que provavelmente significa que ele é canhoto. Ele também não usava a espada, que ele segurava com a mão direita, o que quer dizer que a arma era apenas uma distração para os seus ataques fisicos. Era mais um palpite do que qualquer coisa, mas ela arriscou. hm.

Então é isso gente, até sábado que vem :3


	7. Chapter 6

Gajeel arriscou olhar para trás, se perguntando por que Levy e Lily haviam parado de segui-lo. Ele não conseguia segurar o riso, pensando nos dois caminhando o mais silenciosamente possível, achando que assim poderiam escapar dos seus super sentidos. É claro que ele havia notado que eles estavam seguindo-o no momento em que começaram a faze-lo, mas acabou deixando, sabendo que quando chegasse a hora, ambos entenderiam que aquela missão era dele, e somente dele.

Ele não conseguia evitar que um frio tomasse conta de sua barriga quando pensava em reencontrar Metalicana. Depois de tanto tempo que havia passado, a repentina reaparição do dragão fazia com que ele ficasse nervoso, quase desconfiado. E ele tinha tantas perguntas, tantas coisas que queria dizer. Ele até mesmo iria perguntar de Igneel e Grandine, para o caso de o seu velho saber de algo sobre o desaparecimento dos dois também.

Ele tentou parar de pensar nisso e estender os seus sentidos até encontrar Levy. Ele tinha um pressentimento ruim em relação ao envolvimento da garota em tudo isto, quase como se algo ruim pudesse acontecer a ela caso se envolvesse demais nesta missão. Ele procurou ouvir qualquer coisa, até mesmo uma leve respiração, só para ter certeza de que ela estaria bem, de que estaria viva.

Foi quando ele ouviu o som de uma luta, e a respiração pesada e dificultada de Levy, como se alguém estivesse impedindo-a de respirar. Ele não hesitou nem mesmo um segundo antes de se virar e correr em direção aos sons.

Demorou cerca de um minuto até que ele começasse a ver várias formas se organizando em circulo, como se estivessem assistindo a uma luta. Gajeel sentiu algo dentro dele congelar, temendo que Levy fosse a pessoa no centro do circulo, enfrentando um oponente que poderia ser muito mais forte e que tivesse muito mais poder do que ela.

Não que ela não seja forte, ela é. Ele sempre sentira uma força que emanava dela, que gritava o quão poderosa ela realmente era. Mas não era uma força física, não era algo que poderia ajuda-la em todas as lutas. Era uma força mental, uma coisa tão poderosa que poderia vir a salvar a vida de nações um dia. Foi exatamente por esse motivo que Gajeel havia escolhido Levy como sua vitima, a sua inteligencia não poderia ajuda-la em uma batalha corpo a corpo contra ele. Aquilo foi em um passado realmente distante, mas ele não podia evitar a culpa que o corroía por dentro sempre que pensava no que fizera a Levy, e até mesmo a Jet e Droy.

Ele sentiu o alivio tomar conta de seu corpo quando chegou mais perto e viu que era Lily quem estava lutando, e não Levy. O Exceed era forte e tinha experiencia de batalha, então Gajeel não se surpreendeu quando viu o seu adversário cair, soltando um fato aleatório sobre si mesmo, como as pessoas costumavam fazer quando estavam perto demais da morte. Como se quisessem que alguém se lembrasse de algo, qualquer coisa sobre eles, para evitar cair no esquecimento.

O alivio de Gajeel durou pouco, entretanto. Um cara em quem ele não havia reparado atacou Lily com seus próprios braços, que pareciam ter forma de gelo, e se virou para Levy, proferindo as únicas palavras que não deveria:

- Agora, garotinha, é a sua vez de pagar o preço.

Novamente, Gajeel sequer pensou antes de atacar. Ele não pensava quando se tratava da segurança de Levy, tudo o que importava é que ela nunca iria se machucar na frente dele de novo. Nunca.

Ele sentiu seu braço tomando forma de uma arma, mas não se deu ao trabalho de olhar qual era. O Dragon Slayer atacou um por um dos homens que estavam lá, sem olhar enquanto corpos caiam ao seu redor. Ele olhava ao redor atentamente, procurando pelo homem que acabara de ameaçar Levy, pronto para arrancar seu pescoço assim que colocasse suas mãos nele.

Um grito de dor que Gajeel reconheceria em qualquer lugar estourou em seus ouvidos, mais alto do que seria se fosse o grito de qualquer outra pessoa. Ele se virou na direção de Levy, vendo seu braço jorrando sangue a partir do lugar em que uma estaca de gelo estava enterrada, seus olhos desfocados em meio a dor. Ele então encontrou o homem que procurava, que estava ao lado de Levy com um sorriso maligno e um dos braços sujo de sangue. Sangue da única maga que ele não deveria ter tocado.


	8. Chapter 6,5

Esse é um capitulo bônus que eu escrevi dedicado a anta mais irritante desse mundo, aka Isabela. É um flashback que vai explicar alguns dialogos do capitulo 7, que eu vou postar mais tarde, depois que eu revisar :3

* * *

Levy lia seu livro em voz alta, debruçada sobre a grama, enquanto Gajeel fingia ouvir e se encostava na árvore, tentando esconder os sentimentos conflitantes que tomavam conta dele. Apesar de saber que ela havia escolhido aquele lugar ao acaso, a sensação de estar descansando naquele mesmo lugar onde ele havia machucado-a no passado parecia errado.

- Eu não sei por que me dou ao trabalho – Levy disse amargamente, fechando o livro e se sentando – Você nunca presta atenção. Nunca.

- Você tem toda a minha atenção, baixinha – Ele respondeu, bocejando – Eu só não acho isso interessante.

- Essa parte? – Ela perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha – Nós podemos pular, eu já li ele, de qualquer maneira.

- Esse livro. Ele não tem ação.

- Você podia ter dito antes – Ela suspirou – Eu tenho muitos outros em casa.

- Não me diga – Ele disse, deixando escapar uma risada.

Levy olhou para ele irritada, mas deixou passar, deitando-se na grama novamente. Ela ficou contemplando o céu, que estava azul e repleto de nuvens, fazendo o dia ser calmo e perfeito. A maga deixou um sorriso se formar em seus lábios enquanto deixava os seus pensamentos vagarem.

- Eu nunca me desculpei – Gajeel disse, olhando pensativo para o nada.

- Pelo que? – Levy perguntou, olhando para ele sem se levantar.

- Pelo que eu fiz com você – Ele disse irritado, como se a resposta fosse óbvia.

Levy ficou em silencio por um minuto antes de responder.

- Não precisa – ela tentou dar de ombros, o que foi dificil levando em conta que ela estava deitada – Você já me ajudou mais do que prejudicou. Você já fez mais do que o suficiente para compensar isso, e nós dois sabemos disto.

- O que eu fiz? – Ele disse, se irritando um pouco mais – Entrar na sua frente algumas vezes quando alguém tenta te atacar? Te proteger de alguns monstros aqui e ali? Nada que eu já fiz sequer chegou perto de compensar o que eu fiz naquele dia.

Levy se sentou novamente e olhou para ele com olhos decididos, pronta para uma briga se isso fosse necessário.

- Você precisa entender de uma vez por todas, Gajeel. Você compensou o que fez na primeira vez em que me protegeu, quando se colocou entre mim e o ataque de Laxus. Desde aquele dia, você não me deve mais nada. Na verdade, você nunca me deveu nada, eu nunca exigi que você compensasse o que fez ou que me pedisse desculpas. Nunca. Eu não posso dizer que entendo por que você fez aquilo, mas sei que você sente muito, mesmo que você nunca tenha dito isso – Ela se encostou na arvore também, passando os dedos pelo caule.

Passaram-se alguns minutos de silencio, enquanto Gajeel absorvia o que Levy havia dito. Pode ser que ela já tivesse perdoado ele, mas ele sempre iria tentar compensar aquilo.

- Eu não ligo – ele disse finalmente – e eu juro, Levy McGarden, eu vou compensar isso garantindo que ninguém, nunca mais, possa sequer tentar machucar você. Vou compensar o que eu fiz te protegendo, até que eu não possa mais fazer isto.


	9. Chapter 7

Levy observou com os olhos arregalados enquanto Gajeel se jogava na direção de James, pronto para derruba-lo com apenas um golpe. Ele não conseguiu chegar muito perto antes que inumeras adagas começassem a voar dos braços do Dragon Slayer de gelo, fazendo com que Levy se lembrasse um pouco do Ice Lance de Gray. Gajeel colocou os dois braços na frente do rosto, em uma tentativa de se proteger, porém não conseguiu escapar ileso. Sangue escorria de seu peito, onde várias adagas estavam presas.

Ela observou enquanto ele retirava uma por uma, claramente tentando conter os gemidos de dor que ameaçavam escapar. Levy gritava o seu nome, tentando fazer com que ele olhasse para ela, porém ele parecia estar surdo em meio a dor. Levy tentou reunir poder dentro de si, porém a dor em seu braço não deixava-a pensar direito. Ela agora estava livre, deitada no chão em posição fetal, tentando encontrar um jeito de salvar Gajeel e Lily e dar o fora dali o mais rápido possível, de volta para a guilda e a segurança do lar.

Observando Gajeel enquanto ele se preparava para mais um ataque, Levy tentou ignorar a dor em seu braço.

- Tetsuryu no Hokko! – Gajeel gritou enquanto o seu rugido destruía tudo o que estava na sua frente, e Levy teve a esperança de que talvez James saísse voando pelos ares devido ao ataque. Este, porém, contra atacou com o seu próprio rugido, fazendo com que os ataques se anulassem.

- Interessante – Disse Gajeel, limpando uma gota de suor que escorria de sua testa com uma das mãos, um sorriso cruel se formando em seus lábios – Já faz algum tempo desde que lutei contra outro Dragon Slayer, mas para a sua sorte, eu estou com um pouco de pressa. Então vamos acabar com isto logo.

De algum modo, Levy sabia que Gajeel estava prestes a executar a Arte Secreta do Dragon Slayer de Ferro, e por isso se afastou o máximo que podia. E realmente, segundos depois, Gajeel anunciou seu ataque:

- Goma Tetsujinken! – Ele gritou, e seu ataque destruiu tudo o que havia a sua frente, fazendo com que restassem apenas uma vala e o corpo de James, estendido no chão e completamente derrotado.

Levy correu até Gajeel, ignorando a dor que agora começava a se espalhar por todo o seu corpo, tentando ajuda-lo a se manter de pé. Ela sabia que essa magia ocupava muito de sua energia, e que ele havia realizado um golpe de sorte ao supor que James cairia na sua primeira tentativa. Ela suspirou aliviada, sabendo que aquele provavelmente seria o fim.

- Espere um segundo – Ela disse, colocando-o gentilmente no chão enquanto se colocava em sua frente, pronta para consumir toda a energia que fosse necessária para ajuda-lo a ficar bem – Solid Script: Iron!

E então, simples assim, um pedaço enorme de ferro caiu em frente a Gajeel, que não hesitou em começar a comer. Levy se colocou ao lado dele novamente, observando em silêncio enquanto ele comia. Quando ele terminou, ela olhou para ele, curiosa:

- Por que você voltou?

- Porque eu notei que você e Lily já não estavam me seguindo – Ele respondeu, soltando uma risada fraca, mas que deixou Levy aliviada, sabendo que ele iria se recuperar.

- Mas... Você sabia que nós estávamos te seguindo? Por que não nos impediu? – Ela perguntou, confusa.

- Porque eu sabia que quando chegasse a hora, você entenderia que esta é a minha missão, e eu preciso fazer isto sozinho – Ele fez uma pausa, como se estivesse pensando se deveria ou não dizer o que diria a seguir – Você sempre entende.

Levy corou, se perguntando por que Gajeel havia dito aquilo. Não que ele nunca tivesse sido gentil com ela, ele sempre era. Mas ele não costumava dizer coisas assim, que fizessem com que ela se sentisse mais quente por dentro, como se ele estivesse de fato dizendo o quanto ela era importante. Geralmente, quando ele dizia algo que fazia com que ela se sentisse desse modo, era quando ele dizia que iria protege-la, não importa o que acontecesse.

- Você não deveria ter voltado – Ela balançou a cabeça, embora estivesse sorrindo – Teria evitado vários problemas se tivesse continuado – Sem perceber, ela começou a passar os dedos de leve nos locais onde o peito de Gajeel ainda sangrava. Ao notar o que estava fazendo, ela retirou a mão abruptamente.

- Eu tinha que voltar, Levy – Ele disse, olhando para o nada – Eu prometi que ninguém nunca iria te machucar. Prometi que nunca iria deixar que alguém fizesse isso com você de novo.

Antes que Levy pudesse responder, outra voz, uma voz que fez com que o sangue dela gelasse, respondeu por ela:

- Que fofo – James disse, se levantando – O que é realmente uma pena, já que eu odeio casais fofos.

Antes mesmo que Levy pudesse se virar para encarar James, ela sentiu algo frio e duro atravessar suas costelas, fazendo com que suas costas arqueassem e ela caisse em direção ao chão. A ultima coisa que ela ouviu antes de sua visão apagar foi o seu grito de dor misturado ao grito repleto de fúria de Gajeel.


	10. Chapter 8

Gajeel congelou enquanto observava Levy cair no chão, gritando de dor. Ele conseguia ouvir um grito repleto de furia também, mas demorou algum tempo para notar que era seu. Seu sangue fervia de raiva, e ele mal teve noção de seus atos enquanto se jogava em direção a James, atacando-o de todos os lados e com todas as suas forças, tentando causar o maximo possivel de dor àquele que machucou Levy mais de uma vez.

- Agora isto é uma luta de verdade – James disse, se desviando de todos os golpes com extrema rapidez – Se eu soubesse que tudo o que tinha que fazer era matar a baixinha ali, teria feito isto a um longo tempo.

Levy não estava morta. Gajeel sabia que ela não estava morta. Ela não poderia estar, não quando ele estava ali, não enquanto ele fosse capaz de cumprir sua promessa e mante-la a salvo.

Não que ele estivesse tendo muito sucesso nisso também.

- Do que você a chamou? – Gajeel rugiu, acertando em cheio a cara de James com o seu punho. Ele não deixaria que aquele cara que ele mal conhecia minutos atrás chamasse Levy daquele jeito. Na verdade, ele não deixaria que ninguém a chamasse daquele jeito. Aquilo era algo que só ele poderia fazer.

James apenas riu enquanto sangue escorria de sua boca, como se estivesse de fato se divertindo com tudo aquilo. O ódio dentro de Gajeel cresceu, enquanto ele se irritava pel pirralho levar a luta deles como se fosse uma brincadeira. Como se Levy não estivesse deitada atrás deles, inconsciente.

Ele arfou quando James acertou-lhe um soco no estomago, fazendo com que ele se encolhesse. Gajeel podia sentir suas forças recém recuperadas se esvaindo aos poucos enquanto ele lutava, mas ele sabia que não poderia desistir. Se ele não agisse rápido, não haveria ninguém para socorrer Levy. Ela provavelmente perderia tanto sangue que morreria de verdade.

- Você é fraco, Gajeel Redfox – James disse, acertando-o em vários lugares e fazendo com que ele caisse de joelhos, imponente – Eu venho te observando a um longo tempo e você deixou que os seus sentimentos te enfraquecessem – Ele chutou o queixo de Gajeel, fazendo com que ele se deitasse no chão, completamente derrotado – Antigamente, quando você ainda estava na Phantom Lord, nós achavamos que você poderia ser um dos mais fortes entre nós. Mas assim que se juntou a Fairy Tail, você passou a ter outras prioridades. Ou eu deveria dizer prioridade? – Ele chutou Gajeel mais uma vez, antes de cuspir nele e andar em direção a Levy.

- E tudo isso por culpa dessa garota – Ele chutou-a diversas vezes e Gajeel agradeceu silenciosamente por Levy estar desacordada, porque pior do que sua própria dor, seria ouvir a dor dela – Tudo isso porque você deixou-se levar pela culpa que te consumia sempre que você olhava para ela – Mais chutes, desta vez mais fortes – Você não é capaz de me enfrentar porque está muito ocupado se preocupando com a segurança dela. Se preocupando com ela, ao invés de se preocupar com você.

- Cale a boca – Gajeel disse fracamente, tentando se levantar – Você não sabe do que está falando. Você não a conhece, você não ME conhece.

- Não? – James devolveu, com um meio sorriso – Eu sei tudo sobre você. Eu te entendo melhor do que ninguém jamais entendeu. A única coisa que eu nunca entendi foi ela – Ele apontou para Levy com o proprio queixo, que ainda estava sujo de sangue – Nunca entendi porque você e ela ficaram tão proximos. Eu consigo entender porque você escolheu ataca-la naquela noite, porque ela é fraca. Ela provavelmente só viveu até agora porque tinha você por perto para protege-la. Mas eu simplesmente não entendo porque você escolheu ela, entre tantas magas mais fortes, para amar? Porque não adianta negar, eu sei que você não é o tipo que protege qualquer um. Você protegeria a garota da chuva, Juvia, porque ela é sua amiga. Uma amiga poderosa, de qualquer jeito. Você protegeria o seu gato, assim como eu protegeria o meu, por causa da ligação que um Dragon Slayer tem com seu Exceed. Mas ela? Se você fosse do tipo que sente pena, eu entenderia, mas você não é. Você também não é do tipo que se arrepende... E mesmo assim, você se arrependeu pelo que fez com ela. Você tentou compensar o que fez, e em algum lugar no meio do caminho você deixou que seus sentimentos se envolvessem, deixou que eles interferissem. Deixou que ela entrasse na sua vida de um jeito que nunca havia deixado outra pessoa fazer.

James fez uma pausa, e Gajeel sentiu como se o seu mundo estivesse caindo simplesmente por saber o que viria a seguir. Naquele momento, ele não se importava de saber o por que aquele cara vinha observando-o. Ele também não se importava com nada do que ele havia dito. Tudo o que importava era Levy, era que ele não poderia protege-la daquela vez.

- Acho que a única solução é acabar com ela. – O Dragon Slayer de gelo disse, afundando o seu pé nas costas de Levy – É o único jeito de fazer com que você recupere a sua força, e quem sabe depois disso, você pode se juntar a nós. Aos Dragon Slayers.


	11. Chapter 9

Levy tinha a sensação de que nunca se sentira tão mal em toda a sua vida. Todo o seu corpo doía e ela tinha certeza de que não conseguiria ficar em pé, mesmo tentando com as forças que ainda tinha. Ela sabia que havia sofrido ferimentos graves e que caso não fizesse alguma coisa acabaria morrendo, lenta e dolorosamente.

Ela tinha um palpite sobre o que poderia fazer, mas aquilo parecia perigoso. Ela não tinha certeza de que conseguiria ou se isso adiantaria para algo, mas era a sua única opção. Ela conseguia ouvir Gajeel arfando em algum lugar perto de si, claramente sentindo dor. Não sabia dizer onde James estava, mas ele não teria deixado os dois ali enquanto ainda estavam vivos.

A ideia de que poderiam não continuar assim fez o peito de Levy doer de um jeito completamente diferente e muito, mas muito mais doloroso.

A maga fechou os olhos, sem ter certeza de como poderia invocar a sua Segunda Origem. Ela esperava que aquilo restaurasse não apenas o seu poder mágico, mas também a sua energia. Afinal, de que seria útil poder se ela não tivesse forças para usá-lo?

Dentro de si ela sentiu algo quente, que a fazia lembrar do que sentia quando realizava o Solid Script. A única diferença é que aquilo parecia muito, mas muito mais poderoso. Ela relaxou o corpo enquanto sentia aquela doce magia preenchendo-a, fazendo com que ela se sentisse mais disposta, mais forte, deixando a sua mente mais clara para a batalha. Agora Levy tinha mais noção do que acontecia ao seu redor, e notou que Lily havia se levantado e estava tentando retornar ao seu modo de batalha para ajuda-los.

Levy fez o máximo de esforço possível para não se levantar no mesmo segundo. Ela sabia que Lily não conseguiria se manter em forma de batalha por muito tempo depois do golpe que levou, porém também sabia que tinha que acumular o máximo de força possível caso quisesse ter uma chance de escapar com Gajeel e o Exceed. Ela já tinha um plano se formando lentamente em sua cabeça, e sabia que havia alguma chance de dar certo caso James não notasse o seu truque logo de cara. Novamente, seria um golpe arriscado que poderia lhe custar muito, mas muito caro, mas ela estava disposta a tentar por Gajeel.

O mesmo Gajeel que rastejava até ela, com uma perna quebrada e todo machucado. Levy sentiu uma dor comprimir o seu coração enquanto observava a expressão sofrida que ele carregava, como se cada centímetro fosse uma luta intensa e dolorosa. Ela não entendia metade do que estava acontecendo entre eles, e o discurso de James apenas a deixara mais confusa. Agora, enquanto ele se aproximava cada vez mais, ela se perguntava se ele sabia que ela estava acordada, se era por isto que estava se aproximando.

Ela teve sua resposta assim que ele chegou ao seu lado, arfando.

- Não faça isso – Ele sussurrou tão baixo que ela tinha certeza que não havia como James ouvir enquanto lutava contra Lily, que já estava começando a fraquejar – Seja lá o que queira fazer, não faça. Você só vai se machucar mais.

Levy não virou sua cabeça para olhar para ele. Ela continuou parada, respirando pesadamente, se preparando para quando o seu momento chegasse. Ela podia sentir sua energia já carregada, se sentia 100% pronta para a batalha, mesmo levando em conta o seu corpo todo contundido. Ela desconfiava que a dor fosse voltar em dobro depois que tudo acabasse, mas agora a única coisa que importava era que aquilo terminasse de um jeito em que pelo menos um dos dois saísse vivo dali.

Provavelmente, seria Gajeel.

E por incrível que pareça, a ideia confortava Levy de um jeito que não fazia quando ela pensava em si mesma como sendo a sobrevivente.

Quando percebeu que Lily havia voltado a sua forma de gato, ela não hesitou. Deu o seu máximo para se levantar rapidamente e se virou na direção de James, tropeçando um pouco devido a dor que tomava conta de suas costelas e pernas. Mesmo assim, ela não hesitou quando lançou a feitiço que vinha estado em sua cabeça desde que se dera conta de que conseguira usar a Segunda Origem.

- Solid Script: Iceberg! – Ela observou enquanto um iceberg se erguia em frente a James, e escutou a risada que o Dragon Slayer de Gelo soltou logo quando percebeu o que ela havia acabado de fazer. Também escutou uma risada baixinha de Gajeel logo atrás de si, como se ele já soubesse o que ela estava prestes a fazer.

- Gelo? – James disse ironicamente – Você realmente acha que um iceberg vai derrotar o Dragon Slayer de Gelo? Bom, então observe enquanto eu uso o seu feitiço para me tornar mais forte e te matar de uma vez, garotinha.

Levy já estava apostos, e quando ele deu a primeira mordida, ela lançou o seu verdadeiro ataque o mais rápido que pode.

- Solid Script: Poison!

E com isso, o iceberg começou a esverdear devido ao veneno que Levy havia acabado de lançar. Ela olhou para James, que por sua vez possuía uma expressão espantada, olhando para a lasca verde de gelo que ele tinha em mãos.

A que ele havia acabado de morder.

Ele deu três passos para trás, tropeçando, enquanto seu rosto ficava cada vez mais pálido. Por fim, no quarto passo, ele caiu para trás, sua respiração se tornando cada vez mais lenta enquanto ele caia em um coma profundo causado pelo veneno que ele havia acabado de ingerir.


	12. Chapter 10

Gajeel tentou se levantar enquanto Levy corria em sua direção, tropeçando e quase caindo diversas vezes. Ele conseguiu se sentar no exato momento em que ela chegou ao seu lado e lhe deu apoio com as mãos, e ele podia perceber que ela sentia dor ao fazer aquilo. Ele retirou as mãos dela de seus ombros o mais rapidamente que suas contusões permitiam, sentindo como se cada fibra do seu corpo fosse entrar em combustão, fazendo com que restassem apenas cinzas no final.

- Ah meu Deus, ah meu Deus – Levy dizia, enquanto olhava em volta, procurando algum jeito de ajuda-lo – Você precisa de ajuda! Nós temos que... Eu acho que vou... Precisamos de... – Ela estava soluçando, enquanto se dava conta de que ele estava pior do que ela achava. Seu corpo estava coberto de sangue, seus movimentos eram lentos e causavam uma dor escruciante sempre que ele tentava fazer algo, sua respiração era pesada e curta.

- Levy – Ele disse o nome dela com clareza, pronunciando-o lentamente – Eu vou ficar bem... Só preciso de cinco minutos. Vá ver como Lily está.

- Tem certeza...? – ela começou a dizer, mas se interrompeu quando viu o olhar firme que o Dragon Slayer estava lhe lançando – Ok. Só... Me espere aqui, tá bom?

Gajeel observou enquanto ela se virava e caminhava em direção a Lily, não parecendo mais tão desesperada. Ele nunca havia ficado tão orgulhoso como ficou enquanto observava Levy usar sua lógica infalível para derrotar um Dragon Slayer mil vezes fisicamente mais forte do que ela. Ele havia temido por ela no momento em que notou que sua respiração havia se alterado e que ela estava se preparando para se levantar e lutar. Apesar de saber o quão brilhante a maga era, ele não podia evitar sentir medo de vê-la mais machucada do que estava, não podia evitar temer pela morte dela. Enquanto via a expressão no rosto dela endurecer enquanto ela levantava Lily, segurando-o no colo, ele não tinha outro pensamento que não fosse o quanto ele desejava poder tirar aquela dor que ela estava sentindo e transferir tudo para si, não importando o quão acabado ele já estivesse.

Sempre seria assim entre os dois, ele pensou consigo mesmo. Ele sempre iria protege-la, antes de tudo.

E com este pensamento, ele se lembrou do discurso de James. Gajeel não havia pensado muito sobre aquilo, estava muito ocupado preocupando-se com Levy, mas agora que tudo estava bem, ele tentava digerir o que havia acabado de descobrir. Aquele Dragon Slayer vinha lhe observando desde a Phantom Lord, e ele sequer sabia o motivo de tudo aquilo. E toda aquela história sobre se juntar aos Dragon Slayers também era extremamente confusa, afinal, Gajeel já era um Dragon Slayer, não havia como mudar isso.

E a parte sobre amar Levy também o intrigava. Aquilo não era verdade... Era? Gajeel não se lembrava de ter amado ninguém em toda a sua vida, talvez com exceção de Metalicana. Ele se importava com algumas poucas pessoas como Juvia, Levy e Lily. E, ao mesmo tempo, desde que havia entrado na Fairy Tail, ele sabia que daria a vida por qualquer um dentro daquele lugar. Aquela guilda o havia mudado de um jeito que ele não imaginava ser possível. Ele se pegou sentindo coisas como remorso, algo que nunca havia sentido antes.

Remorso pelo que havia feito com Levy.

Afinal, é possível se amar alguém, depois de ter feito algo tão terrível a essa mesma pessoa? Ou será que é o arrependimento que acaba levando a tal sentimento? Gajeel sequer sabia porque estava pensando naquilo, já que ele sabia que não amava Levy. E mesmo que o fizesse, ela nunca seria capaz de ama-lo de volta. Ele já achava que era um milagre ela sequer se importar com ele, quem diria algo mais.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela chegada de Levy, que estava se sentando suavemente ao seu lado.

- Gajeel – Ela disse suavemente – Eu acho que nós deveríamos tentar seguir em frente depois que você e Lily se recuperarem. Tem uma cidade aqui perto, se não me engano, são mais ou menos 5km. É mais perto do que voltar para a guilda, de qualquer maneira.

- Tanto faz – Gajeel respondeu, começando a se levantar – De qualquer maneira, eu vou continuar com a missão.

- O que? – A voz de Levy se elevou quando ela perguntou, com os olhos arregalados – Gajeel... Eu não acho que Metalicana esteja lá mesmo. Me disseram que foram eles mesmos que colocaram o...

- Eu sei, Levy – Gajeel cortou-a, fazendo um sinal de indiferença com as mãos – É exatamente por isso que quero ir até lá. Quero saber por que diabos eles queriam me levar até lá.

Levy arregalou ainda mais os olhos, e Gajeel quase podia ver os pontos se juntando na cabeça dela. Ele aguardou pacientemente enquanto ela pensava, sabendo que não importa o que ela concluísse, haveria 95% de chance de ela estar certa.

- Gajeel! – Ela disse com urgência – Você acha que a missão que Natsu pegou semana passada pode ter algo a ver com isso? – Ela não parecia estar esperando por uma resposta, então ele permaneceu quieto, pensando – Ah, não. Provavelmente é! E Lu-chan e Wendy foram junto com ele... Ah meu Deus! E se tiver acontecido alguma coisa, e se elas estiverem... E se eles estiverem... - Ela parecia estar começando a se desesperar, com medo do que poderia estar esperando por eles.

- Levy! – Ele disse, segurando os braços dela – Se acalme! A loira deve estar bem, ela estava com Salamander, sem falar que Erza, Gray e Juvia foram junto também. Não se preocupe, ok? Vamos logo para essa cidade procurar um curandeiro ou algo do gênero e depois vamos atrás deles – Gajeel olhou no fundo dos olhos castanhos da maga, observando enquanto lentamente o desespero começava a ir embora.

- Ok – Ela disse depois de uma pausa enorme – Mas nós vamos passar na biblioteca de lá antes de ir embora. Tem algo que eu quero pesquisar.


	13. Chapter 11

- Será possível que não existe nenhum restaurante nessa cidade maldita? – Gajeel gritou, caminhando um pouco a frente de Levy. Esta, por sua vez, estava muito mais calma agora que ambos estavam parcialmente curados após uma visita rápida a um hospital ali perto. Tudo o que faltava era um bom lugar para comer e uma visita a biblioteca e eles poderiam seguir em frente e finalmente descobrir o que realmente estava acontecendo.

- Gray-sama – Uma voz inconfundível gritou, fazendo com que Levy, Gajeel e Lily se virassem no mesmo instante – Espere pela Juvia! Ela comprou sua raspadinha favorita.

Juvia corria atrás de Gray, com uma raspadinha em cada mão, enquanto ele parava e esperava por ela, mais focado na raspadinha do que na garota em si. Levy não podia evitar sorrir observando os dois, e não podia acreditar na coragem que Juvia tinha ao sair gritando aos sete ventos seus sentimentos por Gray, como se entendesse eles completamente, enquanto ela própria mal sabia ao certo o que sentia e mesmo que soubesse não teria coragem sequer para sussurra-los.

- Juvia! – Gajeel gritou, chamando a atenção da maga. Ela avistou os dois e seu rosto assumiu uma expressão preocupada ao ver os diversos curativos que se espalhavam pelo corpo de seus dois amigos. Ela pegou a mão de Gray e o arrastou até onde eles estavam.

- Gajeel-kun! – Ela disse, a voz aflita – Você está bem? O que aconteceu? Ah, Juvia não teria saído para essa missão se soubesse que você precisaria de ajuda! Venha, vamos procurar a Wendy-san para ela poder curar...

- Eu estou bem, mulher – Ele disse, tentando parecer irritado, embora sua voz não demonstrasse nada disso. Por algum motivo, o jeito como ele falava com Juvia deixava Levy um pouco desconfortável. Se ela não conhecesse a si mesma, diria que sentia um pouco de ciúmes da relação que os dois magos tinham – É uma longa história, depois conversamos sobre isso. Onde estão os outros? Salamander está por aqui em algum lugar?

- Ah sim! Natsu-san e os outros foram almoçar em algum lugar aqui perto, mas como Gray-sama não queria comer, então Juvia o seguiu até aqui, e comprou raspadinhas! – Ela mexia a cabeça freneticamente enquanto falava, como se quisesse comprovar o que estava falando – Juvia pode ir procura-los para você.

Levy se afastou um pouco, dando privacidade aos dois amigos, e ficou observando enquanto Juvia conversava animadamente com Gajeel, balançando os braços e rindo o tempo todo. Ela ainda não sabia o por que, mas simplesmente não se sentia confortável quando via o Dragon Slayer assim, totalmente relaxado perto de alguém que não fosse ela ou Lily.

- Não se preocupe – Lily disse, pousando em seus ombros. A maga lançou-lhe um olhar confuso, sem saber sobre o que o Exceed estava falando – Juvia e Gajeel. Eles são só amigos de longa data.

- O que... Não, eu não... Eu, quer dizer, eu só estava... – Levy suspirou, desistindo de tentar formar uma frase inteira. Ela era assim tão obvia?

- Ele não notou, se é isso que você está se perguntando. Mas você realmente não precisa se preocupar, ela é como uma irmã mais nova para ele.

- Eu... Não me preocupo. Quero dizer, eu não tenho com o que me preocupar. Nós somos amigos, e eu devo a ele mais do que ele me deve. É só isso. – Levy disse, olhando para a rua que se estendia a sua frente. De lá, ela podia ver a biblioteca. –Eu acho que vou indo até lá, e depois encontro vocês no restaurante, pode ser?

- Você não quer comer? – Lily perguntou, olhando para ela preocupado.

- Eu posso comer depois – Ela disse, se sentindo cada vez mais atraída pela segurança dos livros – Não vou demorar muito. Você pode avisa-lo?

Lily apenas assentiu, observando enquanto a pequena maga descia a rua, rumo ao único lugar onde ela realmente se sentia segura.

Levy entrou na biblioteca, respirando fundo o cheiro de papel e tinta. Não importava onde esteja, ela sempre se sentia mais confortável quando tinha livros ao seu redor. Ela se perguntava se esse não era um dos motivos de sempre ter preferido fazer trabalhos mais perto de casa, se era por saber que estava mais perto dos seus livros.

Ela foi até o balcão e perguntou sobre o assunto que estava procurando. A recepcionista olhou-a de um jeito desconfiado, mas apontou para uma prateleira que estava no fundo, cheia de poeira. A maga caminhou até lá calmamente, cantarolando uma canção e automaticamente esquecendo o ciúme e o desconforto que havia sentido segundos atrás.

Quando chegou até a prateleira, ela passou os dedos calmamente por cada um dos títulos, sentindo a textura da capa e tirando a poeira dos que estavam mais sujos. Quando ela achou um titulo que chamou sua atenção, tirou a livro da prateleira e se sentou em uma das cadeiras mais próximas, abrindo o livro em uma página aleatória.

**Dragões e seus companheiros.**

Levy levantou uma sobrancelha, achando que era uma coincidência enorme o livro ter aberto justo naquela pagina depois da conversa que ela tivera com Lily, sem falar em todos os acontecimentos recentes. Ela teve vontade de fecha-lo e tentar outra página aleatória, mas sua curiosidade levou a melhor, como sempre.

_Dragões, assim como os Dragon Slayers, possuem uma lealdade inabalável. Quando escolhem um companheiro, escolhem cuidadosamente, já que uma vez feita a decisão, é para a vida inteira. No caso dos Dragon Slayers, acontece da mesma maneira. Uma vez com um companheiro, o mago em questão segue-o para todo lugar, garantindo a sua segurança e bem estar. É uma decisão tão radical que, em muitos casos, os mesmos estão dispostos a dar a sua vida pela..._

Levy fechou o livro com força, recusando-se a ler mais sobre o assunto. Mesmo sabendo que o calor que preenchia o seu peito não tinha fundamento algum, ela não pode evitar o pensamento de que muitas vezes Gajeel havia se sacrificado por ela e que muitas vezes ele havia tentado protegê-la, como acontecera no exame Classe S. Ela deixou sua mente viajar através das lembranças daquele exame, antes da invasão, lembrando-se de como ele não parava de reclamar por não ter lutado com ninguém ainda, e como aquilo era imensamente irritante...

Ela balançou a cabeça, tentando permanecer focada. Eles tinham muitos problemas para enfrentar, e os sentimentos que Levy tinha por Gajeel absolutamente não eram um deles. Ela abriu o livro novamente, torcendo para encontrar algo mais util.

E ela absolutamente encontrou.

**Dragon Slayers (a seita)**


	14. Chapter 12

- Baixinha? – Gajeel chamou Levy, enquanto entrava na biblioteca. Ele havia notado quando ela foi embora, e até agora se perguntava o por quê. Ele sabia que ela tinha que vir até aqui pesquisar algo, mas havia imaginado que ela esperaria por ele. Só de pensar na maga vagando pelas ruas daquela cidade sozinha, principalmente depois do que havia acabado de acontecer, ele se sentia inquieto.

- Aqui atrás – Ele seguiu a voz dela como se aquilo fosse algo natural para ele, e talvez fosse mesmo. Desde que ele se juntara a Fairy Tail, proteger aquela garota baixinha e tímida tinha sido um de seus principais objetivos, principalmente depois de toda a dor que ele havia causado a ela e a sua guilda. Por mais que soubesse que manter esse tipo de sentimento dentro de si não o ajudaria em nada, Gajeel não podia evitar a culpa que ainda o corroía por dentro, mesmo após ela ter dito que o perdoava e que já havia esquecido.

- O que está fazendo aqui, baixinha? – Ele perguntou, se sentando ao lado dela.

- Eu disse que tinha que pesquisar uma coisa – Ela respondeu sem tirar os olhos do livro, franzindo a testa.

- Eu quis dizer por que não me esperou – Ele rebateu, revirando os olhos.

- Ah... – Por algum motivo que Gajeel não conseguiu entender, ela enfiou ainda mais a cara no livro, como se não quisesse encontrar o olhar do Dragon Slayer – Eu... Não queria atrapalhar.

Apesar de Levy estar com a cabeça abaixada, Gajeel conseguiu ver o rosto dela corando. Mesmo quebrando a cabeça, ele não conseguia entender o que exatamente ela achava que estava atrapalhando. Não só porque ele não estava fazendo nada demais, mas também porque ela nunca atrapalhava. Ele acreditava que ela tinha plena noção disso, mas naquele momento ele notou que talvez estivesse errado.

- Atrapalhar o que? – Ele perguntou, sem saber expressar o que realmente queria dizer.

- Você e a Juvia – Ela disse, levantando os olhos e dando um sorriso fraco.

- Eu... e a Juvia? O que você quer dizer, baixinha? – Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, surpreso.

- É, quero dizer, vocês dois estavam conversando e tudo o mais, então eu pensei que seria muito mais pratico se você já avisasse aos outros o que está acontecendo enquanto eu procurava o livro sozinha. Não achei que você fosse se interessar em vir até aqui, de qualquer jeito. Eu sei que bibliotecas e livros não são exatamente a sua praia.

- Levy – Ao som de seu nome, ela levantou totalmente a cabeça, certa de que algo estava por vir. Não apenas pelo tom de voz de Gajeel, mas também porque ultimamente ele só a chamava pelo primeiro nome quando tinha algo importante a dizer – Juvia é minha amiga mais antiga, e houve um tempo em que ela foi a única que eu tive. Se não fosse por ela, eu não teria me juntado a Fairy Tail e provavelmente nunca teria tido a chance de compensar o que eu fiz com você, mas não passa de amizade. Sempre foi assim, e sempre vai ser.

Ele não sabia ao certo por que estava dizendo esse tipo de coisa a Levy. Tudo o que ele queria era tirar aquela impressão que ela tinha de que estava incomodando. Ele não havia dito nenhuma mentira, é claro, mas se perguntava se contaria uma apenas para fazer com que a maga se sentisse melhor.

- Ah – Ela disse, com o rosto queimando novamente – Eu... Quero dizer, eu... Você não precisa me dizer nada disso – concluiu, assentindo para si mesma – Não é da minha conta.

Gajeel não disse nada, apenas continuou encarando-a. Apesar de dizer que aquilo não era da sua conta, ele podia notar uma mudança clara nela. Os ombros haviam relaxado e ela parecia mais leve, como se um enorme peso tivesse sido tirado de seus braços. O Dragon Slayer soltou uma risada baixa e olhou para as próprias unhas, colocando os pés em cima da mesa. Ele sabia que provavelmente a bibliotecária iria chamar a sua atenção, mas no momento ele não estava ligando.

- Então... Achou alguma coisa ai? – Ele apontou para o livro com o queixo.

- Achei. Eu só não estou entendendo. Eu encontrei uma pagina que falava algo sobre uma seita de Dragon Slayers. Só um parágrafo, que parece um tipo de introdução, então é realmente vago – Ela disse, apontando para o texto. Gajeel se aproximou, tentando ler.

_Desde o surgimento dos Dragon Slayers, existe um grupo que se reúne de tempos em tempos. Esse grupo se descreve como o mais forte de todos os times, e não sabe-se ainda qual é o seu objetivo. Existem alguns rumores de que..._

- E então – Levy disse, apontando para a folha ao lado – nada. A folha que deveria estar aqui foi arrancada. Provavelmente por eles. E não existe mais nada, ou pelo menos eu ainda não achei, sobre eles. Se eu tivesse trazido meus óculos, isso seria muito mais fácil, mas esqueci na guilda.

- Então, basicamente, eles são um grupo que se acha superior? – Gajeel disse, já fazendo pouco caso – Quero dizer, é ruim e tudo o mais, mas nós já enfrentamos coisas muito piores.

- Gajeel – A voz de Levy estava tensa – Eles são um grupo formados só de Dragon Slayers, provavelmente de todas as três gerações. Não estou fazendo pouco caso de você, Wendy e Natsu, mas você viu o que tivemos que passar para derrotar James, e ele ainda estava sozinho. Mesmo com vocês três juntos, se nessa seita houver mais do que seis Dragon Slayers, nós vamos estar ferrados. Nós deveríamos voltar para casa, eu não quero arriscar.


	15. Chapter 13

- Isso é ruim – Erza disse, após ouvir todo o relatório que Juvia havia acabado de lhe dar sobre o que havia acontecido na missão de Gajeel e Levy. A maga manipuladora de água não sabia dizer onde os dois estavam, só sabia que o Dragon Slayer havia saído correndo no momento em que percebeu que a parceira não estava mais lá.

No fundo, Juvia sabia que o amigo estava mais envolvido do que estava admitindo. Eles se conheciam havia muito tempo, e mesmo assim Juvia nunca tinha visto ele se importar com alguém do jeito como se importava com Levy, nem mesmo com ela própria. Por incrível que pareça, ela não pensava nisso com inveja ou ciúmes. Ela se importava muito com Gajeel, afinal, ele fora a primeira pessoa que a havia aceitado, mesmo levando em conta todas as suas complicações, assim como depois Gray fizera. Ela não podia evitar ficar extremamente feliz por ele também ter encontrado outra pessoa que o aceitasse, mesmo levando em conta o seu jeito rude e as suas provocações irritantes.

Juvia observou de longe enquanto Gray e os outros começavam a discutir se deveriam ou não voltar para a guilda. Ela, pessoalmente, não se importava muito, ela apoiaria Gray no que ele quisesse. Levando em conta que ela fora apenas uma intrusa nessa missão, após ser pega seguindo o mago de gelo logo após eles terem saído, sua opinião nem deveria contar muito.

- O que você acha, Juvia? – Gray perguntou, como se estivesse lendo os pensamentos de Juvia, o que já fez que sua mente começasse a viajar para longe, imaginando Gray dizendo que a entendia completamente e que sua opinião era a mais importante para ele e...

Ela balançou a cabeça, tentando limpar a sua mente. Juvia podia sentir o seu rosto pegando fogo, como costumava acontecer quando ela sonhava alto demais.

- Juvia vai apoiar o que quer que Gray-sama, Erza-san, Natsu-san, Wendy-san e Lucy-san escolherem.

- Ei! Nós também estamos aqui – Happy se intrometeu, apontando para si e para os outros dois Exceeds. Lily havia vindo até aqui junto com Juvia, para dar a Gajeel e Levy algum tempo a sós.

- Oh! Perdão, Juvia se esqueceu! – Ela rapidamente se desculpou, constrangida.

- Ah, esqueça – Lily respondeu, dando um sorriso confiante.

- Então, acho que está decidido – Erza disse, levantando-se – Agora, temos que procurar Gajeel e Levy e descobrir se eles querem ou não seguir em frente conosco.

- Então nós vamos continuar, Erza-san? – Juvia perguntou, apesar de saber a resposta apenas de olhar no rosto da maga. Uma expressão determinada tomava conta de todas as suas feições, e um olhar que já estava se tornando familiar para Juvia tomou conta de seus olhos. Juvia sabia o que aquele olhar significava.

Titania estava se preparando para uma grande batalha.

Não mais Erza Scarlet, uma maga classe S poderosa da Fairy Tail, mas Titania, a rainha das fadas, a guerreira que nunca fica no chão. Só de olhar para o rosto daquela maga, Juvia não conseguia imaginar como, de qualquer maneira que fosse, eles poderiam sair de lá com um arranhão sequer.

Xx

- Levy, nós não podemos voltar – Gajeel disse com uma voz suave, não querendo deixar a maga mais assustada do que já estava. Ele sabia que essa provavelmente fora a primeira vez que ela envenenara alguém, e ele amaldiçoou a si mesmo por não ter sido capaz de lidar com a situação sozinho. Ele não queria que ela tivesse que enfrentar esse tipo de culpa, mas já conseguia ver o desespero se instalando em seus doces olhos castanhos – Eu sei que está assustada, mas se não lidarmos com a situação agora, eles irão nos procurar de novo. E da próxima vez, eles provavelmente não vão perdoa-la por ter machucado um deles.

Quase inconscientemente, Gajeel pegou a mão de Levy e a apertou gentilmente, querendo demonstrar que ele estava ali para ela, que ele iria fornecer-lhe suporte sempre que ela precisasse. Muita coisa havia mudado entre eles nesses últimos tempos, e uma dessas coisas era que agora ele se sentia livre para demonstrar seus sentimentos perto dela. Mesmo que isso não fosse algo do feitio dele, as vezes ele se pegava em momento assim, em que queria mais do que tudo que a garota olhasse para ele e notasse que não importa o que pudesse vir a acontecer, ele sempre estaria ali para defender-lhe a retaguarda.

Ela tentou sorrir para ele, mas tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi apertar a sua mão de volta antes de assumir uma expressão infeliz.

- Eu... Ele vai viver, não vai? – Ela não teve que dizer de quem estava falando. James – Quero dizer, ele só vai ficar desacordado por algum tempo. Mas ele não morreu, morreu? – Sua voz falhou, e naquele momento ela irrompeu em lágrimas, fazendo com que todo o seu corpo se sacudisse – Eu nunca fiz isso antes. Nunca machuquei alguém de propósito. Eu não havia pensado nisso antes, quando fiz e até mesmo quando chegamos aqui. O mais importante era ficarmos bem, não era? Nos recuperarmos. Mas agora eu só consigo pensar nisso e eu não consigo esquecer e eu...

- Shhhh – Gajeel se sentou ao lado dela, abraçando-a e acariciando os seus cabelos azuis com o máximo de cuidado que pode – Eu sei como é. A primeira vez em que você machuca alguém. Mas você precisa entender que fez o que fez para proteger seus amigos, Levy. Você não fez isso por um motivo egoísta ou porque gosta de fazer algo assim, você fez o que precisava fazer para salvar aqueles com quem se importa, e não existe nada de errado nisso.

- Eu sei – Ela respondeu, tentando manter-se calma e limpar as lágrimas – Eu não me arrependo do que fiz, porque se não tivesse feito provavelmente estaríamos mortos agora. Mas eu não consigo evitar me sentir culpada, eu nunca havia machucado ninguém. Minha magia seria inútil se aquilo fosse uma luta corpo a corpo, e eu estou tão acostumada com isso que é bizarro para mim que eu possa de fato machucar alguém, você entende? – Ela finalmente levantou o olhar, parecendo envergonhada por ter tido um ataque – Me desculpe por isso – Ela acrescentou, se afastando um pouco.

- Gajeel? Levy? – o Dragon Slayer ouviu Titania chamar enquanto entrava na biblioteca – Vocês estão aqui?

- Erza está nos procurando – Ele conta a Levy, soltando-a um pouco relutante – Nós deveríamos ir, eles provavelmente estão se preparando para uma batalha.


	16. Chapter 14

Gente, se tiver algum erro eu já peço desculpas, mas estou morrendo de sono e não vai dar tempo de revisar ): Amanhã de manhã eu reviso os erros etc mas se alguém ler agora a noite, já peço desculpas.

* * *

- Levy-chan, o que você e Gajeel estavam fazendo sozinhos na biblioteca, hein? – Lucy perguntou enquanto elas caminhavam pela rua, rumo ao destino original de Gajeel e Levy.

- O que? – Levy perguntou, mordiscando o pedaço de frango que Lily pegara para ela no restaurante – Ah, nada demais. Eu estava fazendo algumas pesquisas, só isso. Nada demais mesmo.

Levy sempre fora uma péssima mentirosa. Geralmente, ela sequer tentava mentir, mas tinha o pressentimento de que Gajeel poderia estar ouvindo a conversa, e ela não iria falar com Lucy sobre o que havia acontecido na biblioteca enquanto o Dragon Slayer poderia ouvir cada palavra que ela diria. Até porque ela sequer entendia o que havia acontecido.

Ela ainda se lembrava da sensação de estar em seus braços, de como aquilo fizera ela pensar que não havia lugar mais seguro do que aquele. Ela não conseguia parar de pensar no jeito como o Dragon Slayer havia entendido o que ela estava sentindo antes mesmo que ela própria entendesse.

- Nada, uh? Então por que você parece tão sonhadora? – Lucy pressionou mais um pouco, parecendo decidida a arrancar alguma coisa da amiga.

- Não estou sonhadora, Lu-chan. Estou pensativa. Tem muita coisa acontecendo – Essa parte, pelo menos, não era uma mentira. Toda essa história intrigava Levy, fazendo com que ela temesse cada vez mais pelo que estaria esperando por eles nesta jornada. Ela não conseguia tirar da cabeça que eles não eram fortes o suficiente para enfrentar tal ameaça. Afinal, até mesmo a Fairy Tail tem os seus limites.

- Realmente... Só espero que não aconteça nada grave. Quem sabe, não vai ter nada lá e a missão foi só uma desculpa para que Gajeel passasse por onde James estava.

- É... tomara, Lu-chan – Levy, porém, não acreditava nisso. Se fosse o caso, a ação teria sido extremamente mal planejada. Gajeel poderia ter tomado outro caminho ou decidido ir de trem, apesar de seus enjoos. No fundo, a maga sabia que haveria uma grande batalha antes do final daquela aventura.

- Baixinha! – Ela levantou a cabeça ao ouvir Gajeel chamando-a pelo seu apelido, e viu que ele a chamava com as mãos de onde estava – Venha aqui um pouco.

Levy olhou na direção de Lucy, dizendo que já voltaria, e correu em direção a Gajeel, já sabendo o que estava por vir.

- Você ainda tem alguma comida ai? – Assim como ela esperava. Levy já havia até mesmo separado cuidadosamente alguns pedaços de frango para Gajeel, sabendo que ele precisava comer muito mais do que ela.

Ela entregou-lhe a caixa e apenas sorriu depois de ele agradecer, fazendo um gesto de que não se importava. Levy virou-se e esperou pacientemente enquanto Lucy a alcançava.

- Então agora até dividir comida vocês dividem, uh? Espere até Mira ficar sabendo disso, vocês serão o novo casal favorito dela e eu poderei finalmente ficar em paz, sem ouvir sequer um comentário sobre Natsu ou Gray.

- Natsu ou Gray, uh? E eu aqui pensando que você era uma garota de um homem só, Lu-chan – Tal provocação rendeu-lhe um soco no ombro, mas Levy estava feliz por ter conseguido se desviar do assunto Gajeel novamente.

Xx

Gajeel caminhava em silencio enquanto ouvia Levy tentando se desviar das insinuações que a amiga loira fazia. Ele tinha que se esforçar muito para segurar a risada que ameaçava escapar pela sua boca. Ele sabia que a maga só evitava as perguntas da loira tão abertamente porque sabia que ele estava ouvindo.

- Gajeel-kun, pare de bisbilhotar – Juvia disse, fazendo com que ele voltasse sua atenção para ela novamente.

- Eu não estou bisbilhotando ninguém – Ele murmurou, fazendo com que ela sorrisse debilmente.

- Claro que não. Juvia não está vendo nada.

Ele simplesmente olhou para ela e revirou os olhos diante do olhar questionador dela. Aparentemente, Levy não seria a única que teria que lidar com algumas perguntas embaraçosas.

- Então, Gajeel-kun... Quando você pretendia contar para Juvia? – Ele sequer se deu ao trabalho de responder, reconhecendo a expressão no rosto dela. Era a mesma expressão que a loira usava enquanto falava com Levy, e a mesma expressão que Mira usava na guilda quando desconfiava de que alguém gostava de alguém.

- Pare de se intrometer, mulher – Gajeel disse secamente.

- Você não negou – Juvia parecia satisfeita consigo mesma, como se tivesse arrancado algum tipo de resposta real dele.

Ele murmurou alguma coisa ininteligível e continuou comento o frango que Levy havia lhe dado, pensando no que poderia estar esperando por esse grupo, agora que finalmente estavam chegando ao seu destino.

Após mais alguns minutos de caminhada, ele avistou ao longe o vilarejo que era o seu destino inicial. Foi naquele momento que soube que Levy estava certa e eles poderiam não voltar.

Em frente ao vilarejo estavam dispostos no mínimo 10 magos, todos prontos para a luta que estava prestes a começar.


	17. Chapter 15

Gajeel não sabia exatamente o que esperava encontrar quando finalmente chegasse ao seu destino, mas ele imaginava que era algo desse gênero, já que não se sentia muito surpreso. Ao olhar para trás, ele viu que Levy tinha um olhar assustado, o que fez com que ele se sentisse extremamente super protetor e irritado com toda essa situação. Ele nunca deveria ter permitido que ela o seguisse, se tivesse feito isso, as coisas estariam extremamente diferentes a essa altura do campeonato.

- Gajeel-kun – Juvia chamou baixinho – Eles são todos Dragon Slayers, não são?

O Dragon Slayer murmurou que não havia como saber, contando mentalmente quantos deles haviam. 1, 2, 3... 8. Haviam oito magos do lado de lá e oito do lado de cá, sem contar com os Exceeds. Gajeel não sentia nenhuma magia extremamente forte do lado deles, então determinou que o time da Fairy Tail tinha até mesmo alguma vantagem, já que Lily podia assumir sua forma de batalha. As chances não eram assim tão pequenas.

- Ora, ora, ora... – Um homem alto, de cabelos loiros e olhos escuros deu alguns passos a frente, se posicionando como o líder do grupo – Quem diria que ambos chegariam até aqui, não é? Natsu Dragneel e Gajeel Redfox. E até mesmo a pequena e insignificante Wendy Marvell.

Gajeel sentiu o grupo todo ficar tenso ao ouvir o homem insultando Wendy. Não era novidade para ninguém que a pequena Dragon Slayer era a queridinha de todos, e ele ficou surpreso por todos terem ficado onde estavam enquanto ele próprio tinha vontade de ir até o cara e espanca-lo até ele retirar o que havia dito sobre a garota.

- É claro que eu só posso concluir que conseguiram fazer tudo o que fizeram porque não vieram sozinhos. Eu só poderia dar crédito a você Gajeel, já que seus parceiros são tão inúteis quanto qualquer outro ser humano. Enfim, se você quiser se juntar a nós, aprovei...

Sem sequer pensar, Gajeel atacou o homem, acertando-lhe o rosto com um de seus ataques. O homem, porém, apenas esfregou o rosto e sorriu sarcasticamente, como se já esperasse por aquilo e estivesse preparado.

Como se aquele sorriso fosse uma ordem para ataque, os outros sete magos que haviam ficado para trás atacaram, cada um se direcionando a um oponente. Gajeel não se mexeu enquanto seus companheiros avançavam, decidido de que iria enfrentar apenas o líder do outro grupo. E, aparentemente, era exatamente o que seu oponente tinha em mente, já que ele avançava lentamente em sua direção, enquanto o Dragon Slayer de ferro estudava calmamente seus movimentos, pronto para a batalha que estava por vir.

Ele se deu conta de que não fazia a menor ideia de qual tipo de magia o homem usava. Ele sabia, por lógica, que ele provavelmente era um Dragon Slayer e por ser o líder, deveria ser o mais poderoso de todos. Ele se lembrou então do que o mesmo havia dito minutos atrás _"...já que seus parceiros são tão inúteis quanto qualquer outro ser humano..."_. Ao se lembrar do que o homem havia dito sobre Levy e Lily, ele sentiu a fúria subir-lhe a cabeça e, consequentemente, sentiu o seu poder aumentar dez vezes mais. Ele iria vencer aquela luta por seus parceiros.

- Você provavelmente está se perguntando que tipo de Dragon Slayer eu sou, uh? – Gajeel podia ver por cima de seu ombro que Juvia estava enfrentando um Dragon Slayer de Água. Ele suspirou, aliviado. Dragon Slayer ou não, quando Juvia estava na água ninguém era páreo para ela. Pelo menos quando ela estava realmente concentrada na luta.

Gajeel sequer se deu ao trabalho de responder. Ele simplesmente atacou com o seu rugido de dragão, conseguindo a vantagem do primeiro golpe. Seu oponente caiu de costas no chão, permanecendo lá por cerca de um minuto. Quando finalmente se levantou, ele atacou, porém o Dragon Slayer de Ferro teve tempo o suficiente para escapar do ataque do outro Dragon Slayer, que dominava nada mais nada menos do que o elemento terra.

A luta continuou então, e Gajeel tentava não se distrair demais, embora não conseguisse evitar olhar em volta de vez em quando, tentando localizar Levy no meio de toda aquela bagunça. Ele esperava que Lily estivesse lutando ao lado dela, cobrindo-lhe a retaguarda enquanto ela usava sua magia para atacar a distancia. Esse era o tipo de coisa que ele faria, e ele esperava que seu Exceed fizesse isso também. Eram nesses momentos, em que ele se preocupava mais com a segurança de Levy do que com a dele próprio, que ele era acertado com toda a força, como se o Dragon Slayer da Terra estivesse esperando exatamente por esta oportunidade.

Com o canto dos olhos, ele notou que Titania já havia derrubado seu oponente, e estava correndo para ajudar a pessoa mais próxima. Juvia também já havia vencido, e lutava lado a lado com Gray. Não havia sinal de Salamander, Lucy, Wendy ou Levy. Voltando-se para sua própria batalha, Gajeel encontrou seu oponente respirando pesadamente, começando a se cansar da batalha. _Ele não é assim tão forte, _pensou Gajeel, levantando uma sobrancelha, _na verdade, nenhum deles parece ser assim tão forte._

Calculando rapidamente suas chances, Gajeel achou que poderia terminar tudo aquilo com um só ataque. Ele reuniu todo o seu poder mágico e realizou então a arte secreta dos Dragon Slayers.

- Goma Tetsujinken!

Como da ultima vez em que ele havia executado esse ataque, uma vala se formou no chão, derrubando tudo o que se encontrava a sua frente. Porém, desta vez, o ataque havia funcionado. O líder do outro grupo se encontrava a sua frente, jogado no chão e coberto de sangue. Olhando para o seu próprio corpo, porém, Gajeel não poderia dizer que não havia sofrido nenhum dano colateral. Suas feridas que haviam se fechado após Wendy tê-lo curado durante o trajeto até aqui agora estavam abertas, e suas pernas estavam gritando por um descanso. Ignorando essa dor, porém, ele olhou ao redor a procura de Levy.

E a encontrou estirada no chão a alguns metros dali, respirando pesadamente.


	18. Chapter 16

Primeiramente, quero pedir desculpas pela demora imensa para postar esse capitulo que, alias, é o ultimo. Eu ando muito ocupada estudando para o ENEM, indo a aulões, etc etc. E quero agradecer a todo mundo que teve a paciência de ler! Apesar de ter ficado um pouco maior do que eu esperava, acho que consegui transmitir a ideia central do que eu queria. Enfim, espero que tenham gostado!

* * *

Levy respirava pesadamente, e conseguia ouvir vagamente a comoção que se formava a sua volta. Ela sentia como se todo o seu corpo queimasse, e sabia que estava morrendo. Ela sempre havia se perguntado no que pensaria no momento de sua morte, mas agora tudo que lhe vinha a mente era que ela não podia morrer. Ainda havia tanta coisa para ver, tantas coisas para experimentar e tantos trabalhos a fazer. Ela sequer havia conseguido ler todos os livros da biblioteca de Magnolia!

Ela sentiu quando alguém a pegou nos braços e sussurrou palavras suaves, dizendo que ela ficaria bem, que Wendy estava vindo. Apesar de não conseguir abrir os olhos, ela estava totalmente ciente de quem a estava segurando. O cheiro de ferro preencheu os seus pulmões e por um momento ela pensou que talvez aquele não fosse um jeito tão ruim de morrer.

_Ótimo, _ela pensou, _agora estou começando a ter pensamentos à moda Bella Swan. _

Seu corpo foi ajeitado, fazendo com que ela ficasse meio sentada, e ela começou lentamente a recobrar os sentidos. Wendy estava realizando o processo de cura, ela notou. Enquanto começava a se recuperar, ela permitiu-se encostar no peito de Gajeel e manter seus olhos fechados, enquanto avaliava os sons a sua volta. Ela podia ouvir Juvia choramingando baixinho e Gray consolando-a, o que era realmente surpreendente. Ela podia sentir uma mão segurando a sua suavemente, e ela supôs que era a de Lucy.

Quando finalmente abriu os olhos, Levy se deparou com uma cena parecida com a que havia imaginado. De fato, era Gajeel quem a segurava, e ela não se surpreendeu com isso. O Dragon Slayer havia se tornado muito super protetor em relação a ela, a maga notou, e tal certeza fez com que seu coração ficasse estranhamente aquecido. Lucy segurava a sua mão e sorria para ela, com Natsu segurando seus ombros. Erza, Lily, Charle, Happy e, para a surpresa de Levy, Loki estavam sentados a sua frente, com expressões preocupadas. Outra surpresa foi ver Gray abraçando Juvia enquanto esta choramingava baixinho, dizendo algo que soava como "_Gajeel-kun vai sofrer... Levy-san não pode..."_. Tais palavras fizeram com que Levy franzisse a sobrancelha, mas ela não fez comentários.

Wendy, que estava ao seu lado, se levantou suavemente e declarou que havia feito tudo o que podia para ajudar, passando o braço em sua testa de um modo que parecia ter se tornado um costume para ela sempre que finalizava um processo de cura. Ela sorriu fracamente quando viu Levy de olhos abertos e suspirou cansadamente, o que fez com que Erza decidisse de que eles iriam descansar ali mesmo e fazer um piquenique com a comida que ela havia trazido dentro da mochila. A fixação de Erza com piqueniques fez com que todos sorrissem, cientes de que o pior já havia passado

Tomando coragem, Levy levantou sua cabeça para olhar para o rosto de Gajeel, que lhe encara com uma expressão extremamente preocupada. Ela sorriu para ele e tocou o seu rosto suavemente, tentando dizer que estava bem e que agradecia por ele ter cuidado dela. O Dragon Slayer apenas grunhiu como resposta, claramente embaraçado pelo contato que havia acabado de acontecer entre os dois. Suspirando, ela voltou a sua posição anterior, e sentiu quando Gajeel apertou sua cintura com leveza, sem querer machuca-la, mas tentando dizer que estava feliz por ela estar bem.

Cansados e exaustos, os magos da Fairy Tail comeram e conversaram alegremente, enquanto Levy ia aos poucos se recuperando e Wendy ganhava suas energias de volta. Quando anoiteceu, eles decidiram que era hora de pegar a estrada, pois levariam cerca de três dias para chegar a guilda, e o tempo estava correndo.

Levy tentou se levantar, porém quando estava na metade do caminho Gajeel a pegou no colo e declarou que ela deveria descansar mais enquanto ele a carregava.

- Mas você também lutou – Ela disse, protestando – Você também precisa descansar.

- Não interessa, baixinha – Ele retrucou – Você precisa mais, e não importa o que você diga, eu vou te carregar até aquela maldita guilda.

As palavras dele fizeram com que Levy se calasse. Ao invés de protestar, ela começou a se lembrar de como essa amizade ou seja lá o que entre eles acabou se formando. Ela se lembrava do medo que havia sentido da primeira vez em que o viu, não porque o achava assustador, mas por causa daqueles olhos... Olhos vermelhos tão determinados. Ela soubera qual era o objetivo dele naquela noite antes mesmo que ele fizesse o que fizera. Lembrou-se do que sentiu quando ele se juntou a guilda, do medo e da desconfiança. Se lembrou da surpresa que sentira quando ele a protegeu do raio de Laxus. Também se recordou de quando vira ele se usar como um para raio para atrair os ataques do outro Dragon Slayer assim Natsu teria uma chance de vence-lo. Aquela fora a primeira vez em que ela havia se sentido desesperada para protege-lo, a primeira de muitas, ela percebeu.

Por outro lado, nenhuma daquelas recordações se comparava a quando ela viu Gajeel quase morrendo nas mãos de Rogue. Ela nunca havia se sentido tão desesperada, tão disposta a implorar, a fazer qualquer coisa para salvar a vida de alguém como havia se sentido naquele momento. Apesar de saber que não possuía muita força fisica, ela queria mais do que tudo manter Gajeel a salvo do mesmo jeito que ele havia feito com ela desde que se juntara a guilda.

- Alguma vez você se arrependeu? – Ela perguntou, com uma curiosidade genuína.

- Do que você está falando, baixinha? – Ele olhou para ela, e algo nos olhos dele fez com que ele pensasse que talvez ambos estivessem refletindo sobre a mesma coisa.

- De se juntar a guilda, me ajudar no teste... Já se arrependeu por isso?

Ele levantou a cabeça, como se estivesse refletindo sobre o assunto. Porém, quando ele falou, Levy teve a certeza de que ele já sabia a resposta desde que ela fizera a pergunta pela primeira vez.

- Nem mesmo por um segundo, baixinha.


End file.
